Ice Mice
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Severus Snape is found out as a spy and injured gravely. Dumbledore finds it best if he recovers at Grimmauld, but he's hiding something. What could that something be? AU. I do not own HP! Written by Sevvie.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Timetable

June 18th – Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black falls through the veil.

June 19th – Voldemort is revealed as being back; Death Eater meeting is called and Severus Snape is found out as a spy.

June 19th-22nd – Severus Snape is tortured in a dungeon of an abandoned manor. Peter Pettigrew is caught by Aurors on the last day with several other Death Eaters, and Severus was put in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

June 24th – Sirius Black is pulled back from the veil and his name was cleared.

July 6th – Order meeting is held and Albus states that Severus is in a condition where he needs to recover at Grimmauld.

July 8th – Severus Snape arrives at Grimmauld.

Chapter One;

Everything was perfect – or at least it was perfect until Sirius had gotten the news two days prior from Albus during an Order meeting that Severus Snape would be staying at 12 Grimmauld with him and Remus until he 'recovered'.

It was the beginning of July, and Sirius was finally a free man. Though he did suffer, the five days he had spent behind the veil was horrible. So much pain was inflicted on him because he was an alive man in a dead mans' place, he relived memories he wished he had forgotten – including memories of Azkaban – and couldn't have been happier when he was pulled back from the veil to see Harry and Remus both crushing him into a hug, and then told he was a free man because Peter Pettigrew had been caught.

Sirius was filled in on everything that had happened while he was in the veil – supposedly the Minister had finally accepted that Voldemort was indeed back, and the next day it was in the papers. He called a meeting which Severus – the Death Eating scum, as Sirius had hissed during the explanation and received a glare from Albus /and/ Harry – attended. He didn't return however, and after a day, Albus began to worry and he had every right as afterwards an owl had appeared and the letter it contained revealed Voldemort knew everything of Severus' spying and that he sent the Order to save Harry at the Department of Mysteries, and he was at that time being tortured in a dungeon – normally Albus would keep a calm demeanor, but when it was shown that the letter was written in Severus' blood, the man actually began to look his age.

After getting the Aurors involved, and with some help of a lower spy in the Death Eater ranks Severus and Albus had been working on turning, they found the manor he was being held at – not many details were given on what happened in the dungeon – but what was given was that founded in the manor was three lower ranked Death Eaters, Avery, and Peter Pettigrew. It took them a few hours to get the results of all the tests they gave to Pettigrew before he was proven to be the actual Peter Pettigrew and immediately after the papers were signed to pull Sirius out of the veil with a cleared name and freedom.

Afterwards, Sirius returned to Grimmauld and life began to thread together – Harry had been given permission to come live with him at Grimmauld, where he claimed a room on the second floor, though he spent most nights with the Weasley's and Sirius was perfectly okay with that. Remus had moved into Grimmauld permanently and claimed the room a few rooms down from Sirius' on the top floor. Sirius was quite enjoying himself; he took to regular visits to Diagon Alley, or just walks with Remus whilst in Padfoot form even did wonders. It was the happiest he had been since before Lily and James passed.

And now sitting in the study, waiting for Albus to come through the floo all he could think was how 'Snivellus' had found a way to run his happiness once again. Nobody would give any details as to how badly in condition Severus was, and even if it was bad, it was /Snivellus/ - the bastard was too stubborn to die, he'd do perfectly fine lurking in his dungeons and being left alone. But no, Albus strongly disagreed and insisted that he be allowed to stay at Grimmauld, though he didn't insist in a way where he directly said 'Severus is staying and that is final' he more put it in 'Do what is right, Sirius, this is a sanctuary for all of the Order, think of all he has done for the Order and our cause' – not that it worked on Sirius, but it had turned Remus into a 'Sirius, we must do what is right!'

So here he was, sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, glaring across the room at Albus who had just entered and was having a lovely conversation with Remus. "Where is he?" He finally asked, narrowing his eyes.

Albus glanced over and smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. "He's upstairs in the room you appointed, he needs lots of rest. Let him sleep when he is tired, but I do wish for him to move around a bit, Remus here has already agreed to take care of him."

"All you must do is simply tolerate his presence and… /try/ to be nice, he's hurt, Padfoot." Remus pleaded.

"Hm." Sirius hummed, turning his attention to the opened Transfiguration book on his lap.

Both knowing that was the closest they were going to get to a 'I'll try to be nice' – Albus nodded off and walked out to head back to Hogwarts and Remus walked out of the room to start on lunch. Sirius let out a loud sigh when he was alone, dropping his book and rubbing his eyes – mentally hoping that Snivellus wouldn't deliberately try to get him to lose his temper, which it always seemed he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

So far things had been smooth, neither Remus nor Sirius had seen much of Severus – though they knew he wandered around the house. It had been three days and Remus had checked on Severus several times, only when he was asleep and Poppy had visited twice to do check-ups. Remus always sent Severus' food up to his room, thinking that Severus didn't wish to be bothered by neither of the two knowing their history. Meals were peaceful, and Sirius had even continued his daily routine of going shopping, relaxing in the study as he read, and taking walks with Remus. It was tolerable until one night at dinner, Remus and Sirius were discussing going to a Quidditch match and taking Harry for his birthday when they heard a crash in the living room.

Remus was the first one up, hurrying into the living room followed by Sirius to find Severus in a white shirt and black trousers, sitting on the ground, a rather large pile of books toppled atop him. Sirius growled and rolled his eyes, wondering how the hell Snivellus had been so careless. Remus swatted his stomach to keep him quiet before crossing the room and holding his hand out.

"Are you alright?" He asked, giving a warm smile.

Severus glanced up and flushed. "Oh, see, I uh, I grabbed one too many and then… I pulled one out and it pulled others out. I'm sorry. " He explained.

Remus quirked his eyebrow and glanced over at Sirius who wore a confused expression. Sirius' eyebrows rose. "He doesn't even look hurt, what is he recovering for?"

Severus pushed to sit on his knees, piling the books on top of one another. He glanced up at Sirius and frowned. "Oh, um, I'm not hurt, sir. I'm sorry."

Sirius growled. "Wh- wait…" He paused, blinking. "Did you just say sir? And apologize to me?"

"Severus, are you feeling well? Dizzy or anything?" Remus asked, a bit worried at how he was acting. Severus ignored it as if it wasn't even said as he gathered the books. "Severus?" Remus called, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Severus stared up with wide eyes. "Wh-what? Oh. Right. Severus… uh, no. I'm fine."

Remus frowned. "Severus, you're acting very strange… do you want me to help you up the stairs?"

"Do- do I have too?" Severus stammered.

Remus smiled. "No. You can go wherever you want too."

"May I stay here and read?" He asked, frowning. With Remus' nod, Severus pushed himself off the floor and took a seat in an armchair, opening the book and reading in silence.

Sirius pulled Remus back into the kitchen, now glad for the silencing charms that Molly had put up. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Remus sighed. "I'm not sure, he's acting… quite odd."

"Odd? Understatement of the year, he called me sir, Moony!"

"Did you see how he stammered when I called him his first name?"

"As if he didn't even know it was his name? Yeah."

"I think we should firecall Albus."

"Agreed."

They both walked out of the kitchen and through the living room, merely giving side glances at Severus who was engulfed in his book. They walked down the hall together and stepped into the study, Remus pulling his wand out the moment the door was closed to light up the fire. They both crossed the room and leaned down next to the fire, setting it up to fire-call Albus. When his head appeared, he smiled at them.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus, how are you both today?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you. How are you?" Remus asked, smiling.

"I'm fin—" Albus began.

"Okay, cut the formalities. What's up with Snape?" Sirius impatiently said.

"What do you me—"

"Albus…" Sirius growled.

Albus sighed. "He's… lost his memory of sorts."

"Lost his memory?" Remus repeated.

"You must understand… what they did to him… from the evidence we have it's worse than the Longbottom's. Severus has used his Occlumency to his advantage and in sorts… shut his mind off." Albus explained.

"Shut his mind off?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Yes. He's hid his memories away, so that they could not be used against him, such as Order meetings and discussions with me. They tortured him physically until he was not able to keep his shields up, and then began to torture him mentally." Albus said.

"Can… will he get his memories back?" Remus asked.

"We are not exactly sure… Poppy said sometimes children act distant until they feel safe, so possibly when he feels safe he will feel as though he can show his real self again." Albus frowned.

"And if he never feels safe? Or if he does feel safe and he just doesn't get his memories back?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"Then he starts his life over… just as others have with memory loss."

Remus and Sirius both sighed, sitting in silence and neither knowing what to say. Albus cleared his throat and his eyes diverted to the floor. "That is not all, my boys."

"There's more?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well… they've casted a curse on him…" Albus said, letting out a sigh. "He can't use magic."

Remus blinked. "He is a squib?"

"No… in Squibs, magic is merely dormant, and if they have children, those children will have magic or have a high possibility of having magic. Severus… we've ran many tests, and we can't find his magic core." Albus explained.

"He's a muggle…" Sirius whispered.

"I've been reading many tomes and books to find something to reverse the curse, as have the rest of the staff. We have not found anything as of yet." Albus said.

"I'll search around the library here, Albus." Remus offered with a smile.

"Thank you, Remus that would be appreciated." Albus smiled.

"Wait, so… what exactly does he know?" Sirius asked.

"He knows he was a Wizard, that magic is real so he won't be weirded out if you use it in front of him, however he might be a bit amazed. He was when I used Lumos in the infirmary. Ah, he knows his name is Severus but give him some time to get used to it. Everything else is just minor details of his likes, such as Ice Mice, reading, brewing, and etcetera." Albus explained. "This brings me to my next request, I know you two have done a lot by taking him in, but you must see if anyone from the Ministry found out, he would be shipped off to St. Mungo's."

"Of course, Albus, now the request?" Remus asked.

"I—merely be nice to him, don't speak to him about the past, he must remember everything on his own. Engage him in conversations some, he seems a bit shy." Albus said, smiling. "Will you both do that for me?"

Sirius opened his mouth but was hit in the stomach by Remus. "Of course we will, Albus." Remus said, smiling.

"Thank you both. Please don't fret to owl or fire-call if you need anything." Albus said before his head disappeared in the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

Sirius and Remus walked down the hall from the study in silence, both lost in their thoughts and when they came to the living room, they stopped and stared at Severus, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, biting his bottom lip in concentration as he read the book in his lap, surrounded by several other piles of books that he planned on reading.

"Ahem." Remus cleared his throat and gave a smile. "Severus, did you eat?"

Severus glanced up at the cough and shook his head. "No, sir."

"Come on, you can join us, we were just sitting in for dinner." Remus ushered him to the kitchen.

Sirius gave a glare at Remus and turned to walk into the kitchen, followed by Remus and a reluctant Severus who pushed himself off the floor and followed slowly. They took their seats and began to eat once again about to continue their conversation when Remus noticed Severus hadn't seated and was standing stiffly at the door watching them. He gave a smile and pushed out of his chair, walking over to the counter and making a plate. "Severus, take a seat?" He catechized.

Severus nodded his head and gave a quick glance at Sirius before sitting at the very end of the table, four seats away from Remus and give away from Sirius. Remus sighed quietly to himself before setting the plate down in front of Severus and then taking his seat next to Sirius. "So, Sirius, when is the next Quidditch game?"

"Not sure, I think next week Falmouth Falcons are playing… we could get tickets to take him there." Sirius suggested as he sipped at his drink.

"You think he'd want Hermione and Ron to go?"

"Possibly, I'll ask Ron if he wants to go, then we can tell Harry we're taking him shopping or something and surprise him."

"That sounds like a good plan." Remus reasoned, nibbling at his food and then glancing down at Severus who was staring at the two.

Severus watched in silence, poking at his food and listening to their conversation, wondering what the hell Quidditch was. When Remus glanced up, he flushed a bit and stared down at his plate, his hair falling to hide his face. "Severus, do you like Quidditch?"

Severus glanced up, biting the inside of his cheek. "Um… of course I do."

Sirius scoffed. "Do you even remember what Quidditch is?"

"Sirius!" Remus hissed.

"What?" Sirius glared at Remus. "I asked an honest question, well, Sniv—Severus, do you?" He asked, glancing at Severus.

Severus frowned and glanced at his plate. "I—"

"Don't answer, Severus." Remus said, smiling at him. "It's fine if you don't. You'll gain your memories once again. Don't fret about it; Sirius is just being a git." He said, throwing a quick glare at Sirius. "Oh right, um, do you know our names?"

Severus frown fell even more. "No… um, he's Sirius, I guess…"

"I'm Black." Sirius growled.

"Sirius, enough." Remus hissed. He turned back to Severus and nodded. "Yes. He's Sirius Black, and I'm Remus Lupin. You're Severus Snape, though I'm sure Albus tol—"

"He only told me Severus…"

"Oh, well, your last name is Snape." Remus told him, giving a smile.

The kitchen fell quiet after that, each turning back to their meal though Severus only poked at his which Remus noted. After Remus and Sirius finished, Remus took their plates and put them in the sink, turning towards Severus and frowning at how sad he looked. "Severus, would you care to join us in a game of Wizards' chess?"

Sirius growled. "Remus, that's a two person ga—"

"We can take turns, Padfoot." Remus said dryly.

"No thank you, I don't wish to be a bother." Severus replied, standing up. "The meal was lovely, thank you." He said before turning on his heel and walking out.

Remus growled. "Padfoot… Albus said be nice to him!"

"I am being nice! I'm letting him stay here, I'm letting him eat my food, I'm let—"

"Enough!" Remus shouted. "Honestly… don't you feel bad for him? He's forgotten everything! And he doesn't have magic! How the hell would you feel if you couldn't feel your magic running through your veins anymore? Or if you had to sit at the end of the table while two people spoke about something you know nothing about – one person which has no problem pointing out that you don't have a clue?" Remus asked, his eyes turning bright amber as his anger boiled. "I'm going to read in the study. Come find me when you've thought about what you've done, Sirius." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

Sirius growled and stood up to walk over to the sink and wash the dishes, though he could easily just spell them to clean themselves, he liked doing muggle chores like this. As he did the dishes, he began to think on what Remus had said. A sigh escaped his lips when he finished the last plate – after raking the uneaten food into the trash – he walked out of the kitchen and headed down to the study to find Remus reading in an armchair by the fire.

He smiled and crossed the room. "Uh, care for a game of Wizards' Chess?"

"Did you think about what I said at /all/, Sirius?" Remus asked, sighing.

"I did…"

"And what have you decided in that head of yours about the situation?" He asked, glancing up from his book.

Sirius sighed. "I'll… okay, I'll try to be nice to him… I'll just act like he's a different person until he's better… Merlin knows he doesn't act like the old Severus."

"No. He doesn't. But he is Severus, still. When people lose their memory, that's just it, they lose the memories, but they don't lose the things they enjoy to speak about, or what they enjoy to eat or drink, maybe if you get to know him you can get to know the actual Severus behind the spy mask he puts on." Remus explained, frowning.

"I'll try, Moony…"

"That's all I ask… and you will call him Severus, and go tell him he can call you Sirius." Remus said.

"Fine…" Sirius sighed, turning on his heel and walking out of the study once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four;

Sirius walked up to the second floor where they had situated Severus a room down the hall from Harry's, running through what he should say as he walked. When he finally came to the door, he opened the door and widened his eyes when he was rewarded by a Severus who was only in boxers – everything seemed to play in slow motion as Severus yelped when he heard the door open, grabbing his cloak and hiding his body, his face flushing in embarrassment. Sirius almost widened his eyes at the number of scars on his body, and most was still a bit red, which told him that they were recent – as in Severus being locked in a dungeon recent.

Sirius gulped. "Uh, sorry… I didn't know you were… I'll knock from now on."

"N-no, it's fine. Th-this is your house, right?" Severus asked, avoiding eye contact by staring at the floor.

"Well, yes…"

"Then you can walk into any room you wish without knocking."

"Yes, well… I shouldn't when I'm lending the room to someone." Sirius shrugged. Severus gave a quick nod and glanced up at Sirius, his cheeks beet. Sirius perceived. "Oh, sorry, tell me when you're dressed again." He said before stepping out and closing the door once more.

Sirius leaned against the door as he listened to the shuffling around the room. He stumbled back a bit before catching himself when the door was opened to reveal a dressed Severus. Sirius turned and gave a tight smile. "Ah, all done. Right, may I come in?" he asked. Severus frowned and gave a nod, moving out of the way for Sirius to enter. Sirius moved into the room, glancing around as he entered. "I wanted to speak to you abou—"

"I'll pack my things…" Severus interrupted him.

Sirius quirked his eyebrow and turned to stare at Severus. "Uh, what?"

"I know you're… uncomfortable with me being here. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own house. I'll pack my things and ask uh, Albus if there is another place I can stay. Or if I can just go to my own house that he mentioned I had." Severus explained.

Sirius let out a sigh and sat on the bed in the middle of the room, running a hand through his hair. "It's not that I… well, I am a tad uncomfortable… you and I before you lost your memory, we didn't have the best relationship. It was more on the… hate side, we couldn't even tolerate being in the same room for meetings."

"Meetings?" Severus repeated.

"Uh, Orde—I can't tell you much."

"I see…"

"It's not because… well, it's because we want you to remember things on your own." Sirius smiled up at Severus very weakly. Severus gave a nod in return. "Now, anyway, not the best relationship… it'll take me some getting used to. I might… accidentally slip calling you Snape… and if I do, I'm sorry ahead of time, its force of habit. Actually, I'm usually calling you Snivellus, so… even Snape is an improvement for me. Now on to what I came up here for. Please don't pack, I'm sorry for being rude, you're a house guest. I'd love for you to call me Sirius, and uh, well I'm sure Remus would love it if you came down to the study for tea and a game of Wizards' Chess."

Severus listened to everything said, nodding every other sentence. He flushed and stared down at the floor. "N-no thank you, I'm quite tired…"

"Listen, Sna- Severus" he caught himself. "I don't want you uncomfortable with walking around the hou—"

"It's not that…"

"Well, what is it?"

"I-I… I don't know… how to play chess…" Severus said, flushing in embarrassment and glancing down at the ground.

Sirius blinked, a smile appeared on his face in understanding. "Then we'll teach you. Sound good?"

Severus looked up at Sirius and smiled. "Okay."

Sirius nodded and pushed off the bed, guiding Severus down the stairs and to the study to meet a smiling Remus who had taken the time to set out three glasses, a bottle of firewhiskey, and a chess board on a table around three chairs. They each took their seat and set up the board. Remus and Sirius played first, Severus watching as he sipped at the firewhiskey, listening as they explained what each piece did as they played.

When it was Severus' turn, he played the loser – as it would be easier on him, which was Sirius. Remus scooted his chair closer to Severus and began to whisper things in his ear on his turns. Sirius glared. "You guys are cheating. You're telling him where to move, Remus!"

"I am not. I'm simply reminding him what each piece does."

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked, smirking. "Severus, what's he whispering to you?"

Severus looked between the two and tried his best not to smile. "Um… what each piece does."

"You're both cheaters." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Severus, move that to E-5 – I mean, the rook moves this way." Remus said loud enough for Sirius to hear, moving his hand in the motion a rook moved.

"Cheating gits…" Sirius muttered, chuckling.

After a few games, each Sirius and Remus let Severus win, the chess board was put up and they were each sipping at their firewhiskey, Remus and Sirius were once again discussing Quidditch and the match that occurred earlier in the day and Severus sat in his chair, flipping through a book which just happened to be on Quidditch.

"Did you guys know that if anyone other than the Seeker catches the snitch, it's a foul?" Severus randomly asked, never lifting his eyes from the book.

Sirius and Remus smirked at each other. "Yes, we did know that, Severus." Remus responded, chuckling. "Having fun reading the book?"

"This sport sounds so… interesting. And you get to fly!" He said, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Uh, you know, one of us could take you for a fly one day…" Sirius mumbled, and was rewarded by a smile from Remus.

Severus glanced up from the book. "You can?"

"Yeah, if you want." Sirius responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't… I mean… I'd need…" Severus bit his bottom lip.

"You don't need magic. We'll be controlling the broom, and we'll set charms so you won't fall off." Remus interrupted.

"Okay! Can we now?" Severus asked, widening his eyes and grinning like a child.

"Well. It's quite dark, possibly tomorrow." Remus said, smiling back.

Severus nodded and sat back in his chair, turning the page in his book and continuing his silent reading. The silence lasted for an hour before Severus let out a yawn which made both Remus and Sirius look at him to see his eyes drooping a bit. "Severus, why don't you head to bed?"

Severus nodded and stood up, closing the book and holding it to him. "May I take this to my room?"

"Of course, Sn-Severus." Sirius responded, smiling.

With Severus' nod, he bid them good-night and walked out to go to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five;

Authors notes: Part One is Severus' POV. Part Two is Remus and Sirius' POV on what is to happen in this chapter!

Part one;

Severus was almost up the stairs when he suddenly remembered he had forgotten his cloak. He turned on his heel and walked down the flight of stairs onto the first floor and down the hall, stopping at the door and blinking in confusion when he heard a moan. He peeked his head inside the cracked door and widened his eyes at what he saw. Remus was on his knees in front of Sirius, his head moving up and down and Sirius' face was flushed, his lips parted and eyes closed. Severus stared still in confusion, he knew /what/ they were doing, but he never knew that either of them was gay or together, or it never came across his mind. Maybe he knew before he lost his memory?

He wasn't sure what he knew before his memory was swiped, but what he knew now was that he was possibly gay, or bisexual, because he couldn't take his eyes off the pair. He knew it was wrong to watch, this was an intimate act between lovers. Severus had admitted to himself even before what he was witnessing that he thought both of them was quite attractive. He figured it was common-sense that they would be together, living in Sirius' house together, and even before they started speaking to Severus during his time here, they were near inseparable.

He stumbled backwards, frowning, he should really going upstairs and he knew it, leave the two to their privacy. He turned on his heel and began to walk back before he slipped on his own trousers – which were a tad too long for him, but he didn't wish to be a bother. He fell to the ground and groaned, widening his eyes when he heard the moans stop and shuffling in the room. He quickly leaped off the ground and ran away to the stairs and bolted up to his room, leaving his quidditch book on the ground where he fell.

Part Two;

When Severus left the room, Remus and Sirius shared a smile.

"I'm proud of you Sirius."

"For?" Sirius asked, sipping the last of his firewhiskey.

"You were nice to him. Thank you."

Sirius nodded, pushing out of his chair. "Come here."

Remus chuckled and placed his glass down, standing up as well. "Yes?"

Sirius met Remus' lips, placing both his hands on Remus' neck while Remus moved his hands to Sirius' waist, pulling their bodies together, both groaning into each other's mouths as the kiss became hungrier. Sirius attempted to turn Remus around, but Remus growled and pushed Sirius back into his chair. "Sirus…"

"What?" Sirius asked, sighing.

"I don't bottom." Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Well neither do I!" Sirius growled back.

Remus sighed. "I know. It seems we tell this to each other every night." He rolled his eyes, dropping to his knees and unzipping Sirius' pants to pull out his prick.

"I know, love" Sirius sighed in contentment, resting his head back against the chair and smiling.

Sirius moaned when he felt himself being engulfed in the warm wet heat. His eyes slowly dropped as he relaxed, placing his hand on the back of Remus' head. His lips parted as his breathing increased. Remus smirked around him, relaxing his throat and moving his head up and down faster, giving a gently nip that made Sirius moan a bit louder and thrust his hips up.

Remus held his hips down and glared up at Sirius, twirling his tongue skillfully around Sirius before pulling up and grabbing hold of him with his hand and gripping. Sirius groaned and licked his lips, devilishly smirking down at his boyfriend and ready to pounce before he heard a loud crash that made him jump.

Sirius turned towards the door to see it opened slightly. He stood up and quickly zipped up his pants, walking towards the door with Remus on his tail. Padded footsteps could be heard running off. He swung the door open and glanced out into the hallway to see no one there nor anything broken. "What the hell?" Sirius asked, sighing.

"I think it was Severus…" Remus frowned, picking up the quidditch book.

"No shit. He was spying on us!" Sirius growled.

"Sirius. You don't know that."

"Oh bullshit. Why else would he have run off?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"We should go talk to him."

"Yeah. Tell him what a pervert he is." Sirius shouted before storming past Remus.

"Sirius! If you go upstairs and make him feel uncomfortable, I will kill you." Remus sighed as he followed his boyfriend up the stairs and to Severus' door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six;

Sirius stopped at Severus' door and turned the doorknob, growling when it was locked. "Snivell-" He began to shout but was punched in the shoulder by Remus. "Damn it…" He growled deep in his throat. "Snape! Open the door! Now!" He bellowed, folding his arms over his chest as he waited. After a few minutes of no response, Sirius pulled his wand out. "Alohomora." He recited, pushing the door open and strolling inside.

"Sirius! You don't just open his door!" Remus hissed.

"Shut up, this is my house." Sirius narrowed his eyes and glanced around the room, quirking his eyebrow when there was no sign of Severus.

He turned towards the bathroom and Remus spotted the look in his eye, quickly grabbing hold of his arm to pull back, but he shoved it off and crossed the room, pushing the door open and growling loudly. "You pervert! I know you were watchi—" He shouted, pausing as he stared at Severus, who was naked with things set out to take a bath and now cowering in fear in a corner of the bathroom, tears staining his cheeks as he curled himself up and covered his head with his arms.

Remus stepped inside the bathroom and frowned at the condition Severus was in, and for the first time seeing the scars covering his body. He winced and glared over at Sirius. "You yelled… now he's freaked out… good job, Sirius." He whispered.

"I didn't know he'd freak out." Sirius whispered back.

"Of course he would… he was tortured for three straight days enough to traumatize him… just go back into the room and sit, I'll take care of him…" Remus sighed.

Sirius nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Remus frowned over at Severus before crouching down to eyelevel. "Severus?" He whispered loud enough for the man to hear, though he got no response. "Severus, nobody is going to hurt you. I'm going to approach you and wrap you in a towel, and then we'll get your clothes on. Or would you prefer to have a bath?" Remus asked.

Severus exhaled a shaky breath, uncovering his head and nodding. "Bath…" He rasped out.

"Of course, Severus. May I come near you?"

Severus gave a nod. "Okay…"

"Do you know who I am, Severus?" Remus asked as he stood up and walked towards him, crouching down to help the man up and to help him usher into the bathroom.

"Remus…" He whispered.

"Yes. Do you remember anything else?" Remus asked as he turned on the water and adjusted it.

Severus relaxed into the tub. "We were playing wizards' chess… and talking about quidditch. You're going to take me on a broom."

"Yes we are, tomorrow." Remus smiled at him and added in some soap to make bubbles. "Anything else?"

"I was tired. So I went up to my room to sleep… but I forgot my cloak…"

"Your cloak?" Remus asked, vaguely remembering the black cloak draped over Severus' chair still.

Severus nodded. "So I went back for it… and… and…"

"And?"

"You were on your knees—I didn't mean to watch…"

"It's fine, Severus. Do you know what I was doing?" Remus asked, unsure exactly how much of Severus' memory was wiped.

"Giving him a blowjob?" Severus asked bluntly.

Remus chuckled. "Yes."

"Because he's your boyfriend?"

"Well… not exactly."

"He isn't your boyfriend?"

"We have an odd relationship, Severus. Neither of us… well, we don't bottom, to be bluntly. We're allowed to sleep with others, but only when the tension gets too much. Um. But we're committed to one another emotional. I love Sirius and he loves me. Am I making sense here?"

"I think so."

"Good. If you have any questions, do not fret to ask. Okay?"

"Do I have to leave?"

Remus blinked. "Of course not."

"Sirius was—"

"Sirius overreacted. Ignore him. He'll apologize when we finish."

Severus nodded. "Okay."

Severus sat back as Remus wet a cloth and began washing him. "Do you need anything? I mean… for your…" His eyes roamed over a rather large scar that ran down the middle of his chest. Severus understood and pointed to a small black bag on the counter. "You finish, and I'll sort it out." Remus smiled, handing him the wash cloth as he pushed to stand up and walked over to his bag, opening it and pulling out several large vials of half empty potions. He set them out on the counter as well as a black case.

Dropping the bag on the ground, his eyes roamed the potions – there were five, plus the black case. He opened the black case to reveal something that resembled ink. "Severus?"

"The blue one is for my scars. The purple one is for my nightmares. The red one is a pain reliever. The green one restores my strength. The smoking blue one is to help restore my memories, or it's supposed too, there's a slight chance it will help, but it hasn't so far." Severus explained.

"And the black case?"

"That's for my hands."

"What's wrong with your hands, Severus?" Remus asked, frowning.

As a response, Severus held one of his hands up towards Remus for him to take. Remus crossed back over to the tub and gently grabbed Severus' wrist, staring down at his palm. The normally potion-stained hands were pale white, and had no prints. Remus quirked his eyebrow. "Where are the prints on your hands, Severus?" He asked, frowning deeper.

"Traitors don't deserve identities." Severus recited.

"What… Severus… what did they—"

"A skin dissolving potion. Albus said when I was found, my hands were near the bone. It took two days for the potions the nice lady in the hospital fixed me to work. Then another two days for me to be able to flex my hands. They got unwrapped a week later and were like this. The stuff in the black case just heals, though I'll never prints, I don't think, or a lifeline." Severus explained.

The story – or at the least the potion made Remus' stomach twist in knots. "Severus…"

"I don't remember anything that happened. But I feel things… pain… I hear yelling and laughter… is that normal?" Severus asked his expression blank.

Remus frowned. "I believe so. Your mind might be protecting you in some ways."

"I think… I think if I did remember… I'd be broken. I'm broken now… but I think I wouldn't be able to live. Albus told me I was a strong man, but… I can't explain it."

"Nor do you have too." Remus took hold of his hand and smiled warmly. "Come on, let's get you out of the bath, okay?"

Severus nodded his head and stepped out with the help of Remus, allowing him to dry him off. He took hold of the boxers that were lying on the counter and slid them on. Remus took hold of his nightshirt and pajamas and walked into the bedroom, ushering for Severus to follow. He placed the clothing on the bed and narrowed his eyes at Sirius to warn him not to say a word, and Sirius nodded in understanding, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Severus walked out of the bathroom, carrying his potions in his arms. "Sit here; I'll give you all your potions, and from now on I will as well. Since you can't reach your back for the healing potion for your scars, okay?"

"Thank you, Remus." Severus said as he took the seat he was appointed to on the bed.

He let Remus push the vials to his lips so he could drink, and add on the potion to his scars, wincing as the potion touched his skin and sent an odd feeling through his body each time. Finally after dipping his fingers into the small black case and rubbing the black ink-looking potion on his hands, it dissolved in and disappeared. "All done." Remus smiled. "Get up in bed." He ushered, and Severus followed the motions, sliding up into the bed and grabbing his pants to quickly pull them on, as well as his shirt, he crawled under the blanket and laid his head on the pillow.

"We'll be right upstairs if you need anything." Remus smiled, waving his wand to cast a heating charm. "Don't fret to bother us for anything at all. Even if it's just rewarming your room, okay?" He told him. Severus nodded and Remus smiled, walking out of the room and tugging on Sirius to follow him out of the room. After the door was closed, Remus frowned and let out a sigh.

"Did you tell him to stop being a perv—"

"Don't." Remus hissed.

"What…?" Sirius asked, frowning at the expression on Remus' face.

"Come on. Let's just please go to bed…" Remus grumbled, pulling Sirius upstairs and into Sirius' room to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven;

[July 12th]

Sirius growled as he sat at the kitchen table, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at his half empty glass of firewhiskey. When he had awoken in the morning, he was forced by Remus to apologize to Severus which was awarded by a glare from Remus after he mumbled a quick apology to 'Snivellus'. After breakfast, Remus and Sirius had gone out to take Severus flying – much to his annoyance as it was all Severus could talk about during breakfast.

Whilst they were flying – Remus and Severus on one broom of course, as Remus had even stated that he didn't trust Sirius with the task. Sirius thought it would be fun to get a game of one on one quidditch going, or something like it. All he had was a quaffle that he transfigured and he had tossed towards Remus, and merely /accidentally/ hit Severus rather hard. Remus had blown things out of proportion – or at least in Sirius' point of view he had – and Severus had been a wimp, when they reached the ground crying. Severus Snape did /not/ cry, that's when it hit him, he wasn't dealing with the actual Severus Snape, and he had stated that, which resulted in Severus running back into the house and up to his room to lock himself away.

After Severus had fled, Sirius assumed Remus and he could finish their fly, but he was sorely mistaken as Remus had begun to shout rather loudly at Sirius for being insensitive and now here he was, sitting in the kitchen alone while Remus was probably upstairs consoling Severus.

Remus entered the kitchen and narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked without taking his eyes off his glass.

"It's been a bit over a month…" was all Remus said as he grabbed his cloak from the back of a chair and walked out.

Sirius knew exactly what that meant. To be blunt, Remus was going out to get laid. Yes, they were boyfriends, but Sirius didn't bottom and nor did Remus thanks to the Wolf. They shared intimate moments together, but sometimes the edge became too much. It's how they had always been since they first got together at sixteen. They learned not to get jealous of each other being with others long ago, so long as emotion wise, they belonged to each other.

Sirius let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands, thinking about Severus, he knew he should probably apologize, just to stay on Remus' good side. He should also try to be nicer he figured, as this was Severus Snape, but then again it wasn't. He groaned to himself, quirking his eyebrow when he heard footsteps walking down the hall. He glanced up to see Severus standing in the doorframe, his eyes a bit red and puffy from crying and a book clutched to his chest.

"Do you know where Remus is?" He croaked.

"He went out. What do you want?" Sirius growled.

Severus glanced at the ground. "Nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you, Sirius." He said before turning on his heel to walk away.

"Wait a minute. I asked what did you want, and it's obvious you wanted something, so don't tell me it's not anything. Now what the fuck did you want?"

"I… I wanted to see how this was done…" Severus turned back and opened the book to a marked page, holding it out for Sirius to see the Patronus Charm.

"Why do you want to see how that's done?" Sirius asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Severus pulled the book back and skimmed over the page. "It says that… the animal shape is based on something important to the person. Then that it shines brightly like a light. I just wanted to see it. Can Remus do the charm?"

"Yes, I believe he can."

"What's his animal?" Severus asked, smiling.

"A dog."

"That makes sense."

"Does it?"

"Of course."

"How do you figure, Snape?"

"You're the most important person to him I figure. A dog stands for bravery, loyalty, stubbornness. You're all those. I mean that in a good way." Severus nodded.

"I—Thank you… I guess…." Sirius mumbled.

"You're quite welcome, Sirius. I'll get out of your way now." Severus turned away and began to walk upstairs.

"Wait! Uh… meet me in the library in five minutes. I'll show you the charm." Sirius nodded.

Severus grinned and bolted off. Sirius let out a sigh and pushed of his chair to walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the large library where he and Remus normally sat. He waved his hand to rearrange some furniture to make space in case Severus wanted to see any other spells – showing him magic was better than drinking himself stupid. Severus walked inside, beaming and claimed a space on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Alright. Pay attention, okay?" Sirius asked, and with Severus' nod he pulled his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" He recited, his wand emitting a bright light before the light took the form of a wolf. "There you go."

"A wolf?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, uh… 'cause… Remus is a loner…" He stammered, not wanting to freak Severus out with Remus' furry little problem.

Severus nodded. "Oh, I see. Can you show me an attack spell?"

Sirius nodded. "Anteoculatia!" He pointed the wand at Severus who widened his eyes and leaped back, closing his eyes tightly.

Sirius chuckled at Severus who had sprouted antlers. Severus glanced up and grinned. "I'm a deer!"

Sirius smirked. "It'll go away in a few minutes."

Severus nodded his head. "I figured as much."

They stood around for a few minutes until the antlers disappeared and then Sirius sat on the ground next to Severus. "Okay. Watch this." He held his wand out. "Baubillious" he mumbled, a bright ornament appeared levitating by the tip of his wand. Severus widened his eyes and watched in amusement.

"Wow…" He whispered, holding his hand out to touch the bright ornament and smiling. "That's amazing…"

Sirius nodded. "Now watch" he said as he banished the ornament and pointed his wand at Severus, preforming a wordless cheering charm on Severus. Severus giggled and broke into an ear to ear grin, swaying from side to side.

"Oh." He hummed, giggling. "I like this spell…"

"It makes you feel happy, content, and giggly. James, Remus, Peter, and I used to cast it on each other out of boredom in History of Magic class." Sirius smiled.

Sirius glanced around the room and grabbed hold of two books, tapping them and turning them into two goblets. He held his wand to point at the goblets and murmured a Fountain of Wine spell, wine spitting out of the tip of his wand and filling each glass. "Wine?" Sirius asked, holding the glass to the still grinning Severus.

Severus took the offered goblet and sipped. "Hmm." He hummed in appreciation. "It's very good."

"Yeah, I like this kind of wine… whatever it is." Sirius tapped their goblets together before sipping at his.

After an hour of repeated Fountain of Wine spells, both were laying on the floor, half empty glasses in their hands, staring at the ceiling which Sirius had charmed to show shooting stars (even though it was the middle of the day). "See that?" Sirius pointed to a star. "That's Sirius."

Severus stared. "I know some of them."

"Do you?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded. "That one…" He stared up. "That one is um, Andro-Adro-Dromeda." He slurred.

"Andromeda." Sirius chuckled. "You can't hold your wine."

"Can too!" Severus grunted. "That's uh… That's Sirius!" He pointed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I just showed you that one."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" Severus stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled and flipped over to pin Severus down to the ground and hover over him. "Did too."

Severus stared up at Sirius, flushing a bit. "What are you doing?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'…?"

Severus let his eyes run down Sirius' body and then shoot back up to his eyes, flushing even more. "Um…"

"You're checking me out?" Sirius asked.

Severus shook his head quickly no. "No! I-I was… I um. I wasn't… I-I know you're with Rem—"

"So Remus is the one you like?" Sirius asked, merely just trying to get Severus to stammer even more.

Severus widened his eyes. "We've done nothing! I swear!"

"I never said you two were doing anything."

"Oh…"

"Even if you were I wouldn't care. You'd just be a tryst."

"A tryst?"

"He told you we were boyfriends, but not how our relationship works?"

"H-he said it was complicated."

"We love each other. But… for sexual needs we go elsewhere."

Severus blinked. "Why?"

"Neither of us bottom."

"So… you use other people for sex? And then you come back here and act like a loving couple?"

"We don't act. We are a loving couple."

Severus nodded. "I see."

Sirius smiled and leaned down to press their lips together, which caused Severus to widen his eyes. Sirius ran his hand through Severus' hair and pulled his head up to deepen the kiss, which caused Severus to begin responding, moving his lips against Sirius and moaning into his mouth when he felt Sirius move and wrap Severus' legs around his waist. Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and opened his mouth to accept the probing tongue of Sirius' that was against his lips.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked as he stood at the doorframe, his eyebrow quirked.

Severus widened his eyes and pulled away, scooting back quickly as if Sirius was poisonous. "I-I… We… R-remus. I'm… I'm so sorry… I-I…" Severus stammered, blinking his eyes to let tears fall from his eyes. He pushed off the ground and rushed out of the room as quickly as he could.

Sirius glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Welcome back. How was your shag?"

"What the hell was that Sirius?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up, crossing his legs. "Kissing? Foreplay?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself…"

"Why?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Why?" Remus spat, scoffing. "Because he likes us. It's obvious. He's attracted to both of us. I can smell it on him. Then you go and kiss him. He lost his memories, Sirius!" Remus shouted. "This is no time for him to be used for sex!"

"I wasn't using him for sex!" Sirius shouted back.

"Oh? So let me guess. After you shagged him, you would've cuddled with him? Kissed him? Told him there would be a repeat?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sirius widened his eyes. "N-no."

"Stay away from him, Sirius. He doesn't need to be used. Nobody needs to be used. You stick to Knockturn Alley with strangers like I." Remus scolded before walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight;

[July 16th]

Severus avoided them for the next few days, staying in his room though he never locked it in fear of angering Sirius. When he wanted books or to put books back he would go when he was sure Sirius and Remus were asleep. Remus was in a foul mood because of how Severus was acting, and he had no problem taking it out on Sirius – though even Sirius himself knew he deserved it. Sirius glanced up at the clock and wondered where Remus was. It was nearing one pm and he hadn't seen him since he woken up at 10am, which made him figure he was either off reading somewhere or talking to Severus.

He pushed out of his chair and walked upstairs to the second floor, down to where Severus' room was, in order to apologize and hopefully find his boyfriend. He stopped outside the door when he heard his name and pushed his ear to the door to listen in.

"—It's not like that Severus. I assure you… if I were single. I would be after you." Remus said, and Sirius widened his eyes.

"I-I… so… um…" Severus stammered.

"It's fine, Severus. Listen, you're confused. I understand you're attracted to both myself and Sirius-" Remus began, and Sirius could practically hear Severus' cheeks heating up. "But you see… we can't do anything about that. Sirius and I… our relationship… he—"

"Sirius explained it to me."

"Did he?" Remus asked, and then silence. Sirius figured he nodded. "I'm glad he did then. Now you understand… Sirius should not have kissed you… that was giving you the wrong impression…"

"The wrong impression?"

"Yes. Kissing… means one cares about you. Or at least to us it does. We never kiss others. Just each other…"

"So… so he just wanted sex…"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I thought… he liked me…"

Remus sighed. "I don't think he does… I think he still saw you as 'Snivellus' and decided this would be perfect to taunt you with after you got your memories back."

Sirius growled and clenched his fists at the assumptions. He pushed the door open and stared at Remus who was lying on the bed and Severus who had his head resting on Remus' chest, tears staining his pale cheek. Upon spotting him, Severus shot off Remus and scooted to the end of the bed, looking down at his lap in shame.

"Just wanted sex, huh?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius…" Remus began.

"No! Don't tell him that I just wanted to fuck him!" Sirius shouted.

Remus sat up and glared. "You don't want to have sex with him then?"

"I…" Sirius trailed.

"We have to talk. Severus, excuse me." He smiled and stood up, grabbing hold of Sirius' hand and dragging him up to their room.

Remus pulled Sirius with him until they reached the stairs, walking up and going into Sirius' room. Remus slammed the door when Sirius was inside. "So you didn't want just sex?" He asked, leaning against the door and glaring at his boyfriend.

"I-" Sirius began.

"You kissed him."

"Uh…"

"You kissed him, and then you tell me you weren't just going to use him for sex. Might I ask what the hell you were going to do then?" Remus asked in a serious tone.

"I-" Sirius stammered, letting out a sigh. "I don't know…"

"You don't know? Sirius…"

"Remus! I just don't know! I was explaining our relationship… we had a bit to drink, him more than me, I was completely clearheaded… I just… I stared at him and I had the urge to kiss him!" Sirius explained, groaning and sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

Remus sighed. "Sirius calm down… you're attracted to him."

Sirius growled. "I am not attracted to Snivell—"

"Sirius…" Remus growled.

"I-I am… not attracted to Snape…" He narrowed his eyes.

"You are."

"No I am not!"

Remus sighed. "Maybe you've always been."

"I have not!" Sirius shouted."

"Think about it, Sirius… it might have been hidden deep down… because of his personality you tossed the feeling aside. It is possible. Now that Severus… you've gotten to know the real Severus, under the mask and demeanor… maybe the feeling is sprouting."

Sirius groaned and fell back to lie on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling in silence as he pondered what Remus said. He eyes drifted down at his boyfriend who was smiling and still leaning against the door, which for an odd reason brought back what he had overheard. "You're attracted to him too."

"Nor did I ever deny that." Remus responded.

"You said… you'd go after him if we weren't together?"

"That I did."

"Even before...?"

"Even before." Remus responded, letting out a sigh. "That doesn't mean I'm going to leave you Sirius. I've been attracted to Severus since we were fourteen."

"You never… before I got out of Azkaban… you know…"

"Of course not." Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall back against the bed. "So what are we going to do? Severus was crying… I didn't know… I didn't mean to make him cry, you know that, right, Moony?"

"Of course I do, Padfoot." Remus smiled.

Sirius nodded. "So… You still like him?"

Remus frowned. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Sirius glanced down at Remus once again. "And I apparently like him…"

"Where are you going with this, Sirius?"

"I was just… pondering aloud." He responded, shrugging his shoulder.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Right… well… I need to go to the store. Would you care to come with me?"

"I think I'll take a nap instead, if that's okay."

Remus nodded. "I'll be back soon and then I'll make something to eat." He said as he turned around and walked out.

Sirius listened as the footsteps of Remus descended down the stairs and then the front door closed, waiting a minute or two before leaping off the bed and heading out the door and down the flight of stairs to the second floor. He walked over to Severus' door and gave a knock, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" Severus called.

"It's Sirius. May I come in?" He asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Severus frowned. "Okay."

Sirius pushed the door open and smiled at Severus who was seated cross-legged on his bed, a book opened on his lap. "What are you reading?" Sirius asked.

"Quidditch throughout the Ages…" Severus glanced down at his book.

"Ah. Well, I need to ask you something." Sirius said as he crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

"I was doing anything with Remus, I swe—"

"That's not what I was going to ask…"

"Oh…"

Sirius sighed. "Listen… you're attracted to both of us, right?"

"I- um…" Severus nodded.

"Well… you know… like I told you. Remus… he won't let him bottom, and I don't." Sirius said, glancing at Severus who wore a confused expression. "So you'd have too…"

Severus widened his eyes and flushed. "I-I knew that…"

"You… so… say we were… to have multiple encounters… you wouldn't ever want too…?" Sirius trailed off.

"Um… I don't think so. Plus I read bottoming felt much—"

"You read?"

Severus flushed and stared at his lap. "I… uh…"

Sirius chuckled. "It's fine. I'm sure you're not the first who has read on this topic." Sirius winked. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. "Anyway… so… I read this thing on… triads."

"Triads?" Severus glanced up at Sirius.

"Yes. Three people relationships?" Sirius bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh." Severus nodded. "Yes, I knew that, I just… was surprised… I mean…"

"Just… yes or no. Would you be interested in it?"

"I—How does Remus feel?"

Sirius frowned. "I haven't asked him yet… but he does like you, and I like you… so he'll more than likely say yes."

"Can I give it some more thought?"

"Of course. I'll talk to Remus while I help him cook tonight."

"Okay."

Sirius smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to Severus' cheek, grinning to himself as he saw Severus blush. He stood off the bed and walked out to head down to the kitchen to wait for his boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine;

Remus smiled when he entered the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting at the table with a book. Sirius got up and began to help with the bag of ingredients Remus had bought for dinner. "I figure we can just have some homemade soup."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds great. Let me chop up the stuff, you can just sit down, okay?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "Okay, Sirius. Thanks." He smiled, pressing a kiss to Sirius' cheek before claiming a seat at the kitchen table.

It wasn't long before Remus' eyes roamed down to the book next to him, his eyebrows furrowing as he pulled the book in front of him so he could read – this going noticed by Sirius who smirked as things were working out as he planned. Remus skimmed the page, widening his eyes when he noticed it was a passage explaining triad relationships. "Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"What is this?" Remus asked.

"A book."

"Don't give me that. Why are you looking up information on triads?"

"Well… I spoke to Severus…"

"Sirius! What did you tell him?"

"I explained triads! And that we might be interested in one!"

Remus blinked. "Why would…" he flushed. "Sirius, we can't."

"Why not? We both like him…"

"Because… see - we could date him; and it'd all go great, and then one day he wakes up in bed with us and remembers everything. Do you know… how much he'd hate us?"

Sirius frowned. "We would have to take that chance."

"Does he know that the wolf—"

"Yeah of course, I explained. He didn't mind. He asked if he could think on it, and I said yes."

Silence fell between the two and when Remus turned the page in the book, Sirius went back to chopping up the vegetables for the soup, starting up the basics to cook the soup. He hummed as he cooked, letting Remus read the book. After it was heated up a bit, he poured out three bowls and set them on the table, walking to the edge of the steps. "Severus? Dinner is ready." He called up the stairs before walking back to the kitchen and taking a seat, sipping at his soup and smiling over at Remus who had the book closed in his lap and was sipping at his soup as well.

Severus appeared after a few minutes, wearing a nervous expression and sitting at the end of the table, pulling his bowl to him and blowing on it. "Severus, why don't you move down here by us?" Remus asked, smiling.

"O-okay." Severus responded, standing up and moving the four chairs closer to sit next to Sirius.

Sirius glanced over at Remus who smiled back. The three ate in silence, Remus and Sirius both stealing quick glances at Severus who kept his eyes down at his bowl and hid behind his hair. Remus let out a chuckle which caused Severus to glance up to find Sirius with his bowl to his lips and leaning his head back to drink the small amount of soup left. He put the bowl back on the table and wiped his mouth off with his palm, grinning at both. "What? It was good."

Remus chuckled. "Come here." He mumbled, reaching over to grab hold of Sirius' collar and pulling him close to push their lips together for a gentle kiss.

Sirius kissed back and pulled away, smiling. "I love you."

Remus smirked. "Love you too, Padfoot."

Severus stared at his lap as they kissed, frowning a bit. Remus glanced over and blinked, frowning as well. He stood up and grabbed Sirius' bowl, placing it inside his and then crossing over towards Severus, taking his bowl. "You okay, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I'm fine…" He whispered.

Sirius drummed his fingers on the table. "You thought about what I said?"

"Sirius!" Remus glared.

"It's fine… um… I did think about it." Severus admitted.

Sirius bit his lip to keep himself from eagerly asking, though it didn't help. "What did you decide?" He blurted out, being hit in the head by Remus.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry." Severus frowned.

Remus smiled sadly. "Severus, it's fine. No reason to be sorry. We understand. That type of relations—"

"It's not that." Severus rushed.

Sirius blinked. "Then why? Um. If you don't mind me asking."

"You… you two are…" Severus fiddled with his hands in his lap. "You two have been together since you were… sixteen, right?" He asked, not looking up for an answer. "You two love each other. I can't… I wouldn't stand a chance. You two would eventually become bored and we'd part ways anyway."

"Severus…" Remus frowned. "We wouldn't. We care about you."

Severus sighed. "You… promise?"

"Of course we do." Sirius smiled reassuringly, placing his hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus bit his bottom lip nervously. "Okay. Then… I agree with it." He smiled.

"Great! Now go get ready, Sev." Sirius smirked.

"Ready…?" Severus responded, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Remus and I are going to take you to Diagon Alley." Sirius grinned.

"We are?" Remus asked.

"Yup." Sirius smirked. "Now go, put on something."

Severus pushed out of his chair and walked out of the kitchen to go up to his room. Sirius smiled as he stood up as well, walking over to Remus and wrapping his arms around his neck. Remus hummed and pressed their lips together, both becoming lost in the kiss as they allowed each other entrance and began dueling to map the other's mouth out. They stood like so for a few minutes which was enough time for Severus to get changed and walk back downstairs in black jeans and a white t-shirt, blushing at the act he walked in on.

Sirius pulled away and glanced over at him, smirking. "Come here."

Severus crossed the kitchen over towards them, blinking. "Yes?"

Sirius pulled Severus towards him and pressed their lips together, 'cause Severus to blush. Sirius ran his hands up one to rest on Severus' neck and the other to thread through his hair, deepening the kiss. Severus moaned softly, pulling away and flushing heavily. Sirius turned towards Remus who was smirking devilishly. "You two are… delectable together."

"Are we now?" Sirius asked as he walked out of the kitchen to get their cloaks.

"Quite." Remus called, placing his hand on Severus' hip and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together.

Sirius smirked as he walked back inside, chuckling. "You two horndogs separate." He smirked.

Severus pulled away, flushing. "Sorry."

"I'm not." Remus grinned.

"Come on. I said Diagon Alley and Diagon Alley we shall go." Sirius declared, tossing the two a cloak to put on and walking out the back door to apparate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten;

Severus glanced around Diagon Alley, his eyes wide in wonder at all the stores. The three had apparated straight into Diagon Alley and Remus and Sirius walked side by side as Severus walked a foot or two in front of them, glancing around quickly. "Do you buy brooms here?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Remus smiled.

"You can buy dragons too? I read about dragons yesterday! They're very interesting… scary creatures. Except the ones that are nice, did you know female dragons are fiercer than male dragons?" Severus asked, though not waiting for a response as he continued his rant about dragons and how protective they were, and that most were magic resistance.

By the time the three reached Twilfit and Tattings, Remus and Sirius were plotting quietly on sewing Severus' lips together, but decided against it as they loved him rambling on. They stepped inside and Sirius stepped forward to wrap his arm around Severus' waist. "Guess who's going to be our model today?" He asked, smirking.

Severus blushed. "Remus." He responded.

"Oh, I don't think so." Remus smirked, placing a kiss to Severus' temple. "Now go over there and wait while we pick you out some clothes."

Severus nodded and did as told as Sirius and Remus began walking around the store to find things they think would either look good on Severus or that Severus would like. After picking a few outfits, they sauntered over to where Severus stood, thrusting the clothes into his hands. Severus at first stared wide-eyed but eventually went into one of the rooms and Remus and Sirius claimed a seat against the wall.

"I was thinking we can get drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, if that's okay?" Sirius suggested.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Remus grimaced.

"Just for drinks, nothing… cooked…" Sirius blanched.

"Glad you see things my way." Remus chuckled. "Oh, we should head to the quidditch shop, let Severus pick out a few things."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds great, he's probably already broken my copy of Quidditch throughout the Ages," Sirius teased. "We'll have enough time, right? We should probably go to the quidditch place first, as Leaky Cauldron is open until the wee hours of the morning."

Remus nodded in agreement. "True."

Both stopped in their conversation as they glanced up when the door open and out walked a Severus in a very tight black shirt and black trousers. "This shirt is very tight…" He commented.

"It's supposed to be like that, actually. Do you like it?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"It's comfortable." Severus complimented, glancing up at the two and flushing at the look on Remus' face.

"Oi, Remus, it's not dessert time yet." Sirius smirked.

"Huh? Oh, right. Uh…" Remus flushed. "Go try on the other clothes, Severus. I'm sure they look amazing on you just as that does."

Severus turned on his heel and walked back into the dressing room, rolling his eyes. Remus sat back against his chair, his arms folded over his chest and Sirius smirked as he leaned over. "Remus," Sirius whispered.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Sirius?"

"You know Severus is right behind that one door-" Sirius gestured to said door. "Probably naked by now… and could easily be ben—"

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, flushing a bit. "Be quiet."

"Why? Getting hard? You pervert." Sirius snickered.

"That's not funny…" Remus glared.

Sirius chuckled and sat back in his chair. Severus walked out, arms folded over his chest and glaring. Remus and Sirius' eyes gazed down him, smirking at the fact that he wore not only one of the tight white shirts he was given, and a pair of shorts, which made Remus almost laugh aloud at. "This isn't funny! I'm very pale… especially my legs…" He glared at the two, turning on his heel and walking back inside.

After Severus tried on a few more suits, the three left the store after forcing Severus to choose out his favorite outfits to purchase – which weren't many – and headed to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Severus stepped inside and began browsing everything, a smile planted on his face. "Sev, the brooms are over here." Sirius signaled for him to follow as they walked to the back of the shop where all the new broom models were.

"Are these faster than yours?" Severus asked as he glanced around.

Sirius sought out the two brooms Remus and himself owned, pointing to it. "Here is our model, it has two newer brand models though, so yeah a lot of these are faster, but we don't really care for speed." Sirius gave a shrug.

"I like this one." Severus widened his eyes and stared at the Firebolt.

Sirius chuckled. "I bought one like that for Harry."

"Your godson?"

"Yes." Sirius smiled.

"What an idiotic thing to do… buy a teenage boy the fastest broom in the world…" Remus sighed.

Sirius chuckled. "Quiet."

"It's the fastest broom?" Severus asked in awe.

"Yes it is, for now at least until either they try to beat their record, or another broom brand does." Remus stated, smiling.

"Come on, I wanted to buy you a quidditch kit, Sev." Sirius smiled, walking down the aisle to the set of trunks. He grabbed a random one and pulled it with him to the counter, paying for it quickly. "Now we go to Leaky Cauldron!"

Severus and Remus followed Sirius out down the alley to the small entrance to head into the Laky Cauldron. Sirius pulled his wand out and tapped the bricks to cause them to pull apart from one another to reveal the back entrance. "Here we are."

"Wow…" Severus widened his eyes at the brick wall or where it used to be.

"Are you going to be in awe at even the smallest amount of magic?" Sirius asked, grinning and pushing the door open to hold it for the other two.

Severus flushed. "Maybe…"

Remus signaled for three glasses of firewhiskey as they claimed their seats at a table in a corner for privacy. Severus sat between the two and Sirius tossed his arm over Severus' shoulder, Severus resting his head on Sirius' shoulder and smiling. Remus grinned. "You two look comfy." He said as he grabbed Severus' hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You're jealous, Moony." Sirius smirked, placing a kiss to the top of Severus' head.

"Oh?" Remus asked, leaning over the table and pressing his lips to Severus', who responded, leaning forward to deepen the kiss.

"Oi." Sirius nudged Severus, 'causing him to pull away and flush though his lips were reclaimed by Sirius in a kiss. Sirius pulled away and gently tugged on Severus' bottom lip. "Ours." He growled, grinning like a mad-man.

Severus turned a light shade of pink as Sirius released his lip. His eyes sought out the glass set in front of him, his eyebrow quirking. "Firewhiskey!" He grinned, gulping down the drink.

Sirius chuckled. "Slow down, no getting drunk." He winked.

"M'kay." Severus smiled, sipping at his drink slower.

Remus smiled at both. "Oh, tomorrow, Sirius, we need to purchase quidditch tickets."

Sirius nodded. "Of course, Severus do you want to go with us?"

"To a quidditch match?" Severus asked, widening his eyes in excitement.

"Yup." Sirius grinned.

"Yes, please." Severus nodded.

"We'll buy them tomorrow then, England National is playing you know." Remus nodded as well.

The two continued their conversation about quidditch and the teams they liked, including Severus in on their debate on which team was better. After three or four glasses of firewhiskey, they all stood and walked out to apparate home, Severus wobbling a bit and leaning mostly on Remus as Sirius was carrying everything. "Next time we're watching how much you drink, Severus..." He chuckled. Severus mumbled some incoherent words before Sirius apparated to Grimmauld, and Remus pulled him close to apparate with him.

As they stepped into the dark house, Sirius left everything they had purchased on the ground by the door, the three walking upstairs and splitting up – Severus going to his room and Remus and Sirius walking up to Sirius' room to change into their night clothes. After the two changed, they agreed to go downstairs to Severus' room. As they reached the door, they pushed it open and both smiled as they came to a sleeping Severus who was still wearing his day clothes. "I think he passed out." Sirius smirked.

"Obviously." Remus responded, crossing the room to sit on the bed and gently stripping Severus to get him into some pajamas. "I'll put his potions on in the morning." He grimaced at the scars that didn't seem like they were healing.

"It takes time. Not even potions can heal something in a day." Sirius assured him, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck.

"I know." Remus whispered, leaning down to place a kiss to Severus' head, and then turning his head to kiss Sirius on the lips. "You on one side of him and I on the other?"

"Got'cha." Sirius winked, climbing into bed on the right of Severus and Remus laying down on the left. "Night, love."

"Night, Sirius." Remus mumbled, waving his hand to extinguish the light and the pair falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven;

Sirius' eyes fluttered open to meet Remus' chocolate brown eyes. He grinned. "Morning, love."

Remus pressed his lips to Sirius' for a chaste kiss before turning on his back and stretching his tired limbs. "Where's Severus?"

Sirius' brows pushed together as he glanced around the room. "I don't know. When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"He couldn't have gone too far."

Just then the door pushed open and in walked Severus with a plate. He climbed into bed to reclaim his spot between them and leaned against the back of the bed, nibbling on a piece of fruit. "You made breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"For me I did," Severus smirked.

Remus snorted. "Sirius will tackle you for that food, love."

"He would not…" Severus said, glancing over at Sirius who was staring intently at his plate.

Remus snickered, taking the plate from Severus and handing it to Sirius. "There."

"Hey!" Severus began to pout but was interrupted by Remus pressing their lips together. Severus leaned in to deepen the kiss, whimpering when he pulled away.

"I have something much better than what is on that plate," Remus purred, pulling Severus down in the bed to lie on his back and climbing on top of him.

Severus moaned into Remus' mouth when their lips crashed back together, Remus wrapping Severus' legs around him and grinding their bodies together which caused both of them to groan against the others' lips. Remus slowly moved down to kiss at Severus' chin and then slowly feathered kisses down his neck, undoing each button of the shirt that Severus wore and working feathered kisses down his chest. Severus flushed and glanced over at Sirius who was or acted like he was completely oblivious to Remus and Severus' acts. Remus glanced up at Severus and snickered.

"Sirius, care to join us?"

Sirius glanced up from his plate, chewing what was in his mouth and swallowing. "Let's see… Sex or rashers…" He snorted, turning back to his plate.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't feel offended or anything, Severus, Sirius just really loves food. We'll always be second in his heart."

"You'll be above vegetables!" Sirius argued.

Severus laughed. "Vegetables? Is that why you're growing a gut on you?"

Sirius looked offended. "Oi, I don't have a gut!"

"Severus, leave Sirius' fat alone." Remus murmured against Severus' chest.

"I'm not fat!" Sirius glared at them both.

"Of course not, Sirius," Severus snickered.

"You're both gits," Sirius rolled his eyes, turning back to his plate.

Remus continued his maneuvers, feathering Severus' chest with kisses and nipping gently every few inches which caused Severus to gasp each time. Finally he flicked his tongue over a nipple which practically made Severus buck off the bed and moan, though Remus held him down. "Calm down, love," he murmured, pulling the nipple between his teeth and sucking. Severus moaned and arched his back as Remus moved his hand up to pinch the neglected one.

Remus pulled to sit up on his knees, taking his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside and then working to get the rest of Severus' shirt unbutton and attempting to pull it off though Severus quickly stopped him. "Um…" Severus glanced over at Sirius who was watching the two and still nibbling on his food. "C-can we close that?" He asked, pointing to the window curtain.

Remus glanced over. "Love, that's the only light that's coming in the room."

"Please…"

"Do you want me to light some candles?" Remus asked, leaning forward to kiss Severus but he pulled away.

"N-no light."

"Why?" Remus asked, frowning once again at Severus' expression of sadness.

"Please…"

Remus sighed. "Severus I want to see you." He said. Severus quickly shook his head and began buttoning up his shirt. Remus sighed and glanced over when he was nudged by Sirius' foot. Sirius gestured to a scar on his ribs and then jerked his head to gesture at Severus. "Severus is this about your scars?"

Severus flushed in embarrassment. Sirius then put the plate on the bedside table and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Severus' neck. "You're beautiful to us," he murmured, nipping at the throat.

Severus moaned. "Very beautiful," Remus smirked, leaning down and kissing a trail from Severus' naval up his chest.

"And all ours." Sirius whispered, tracing down his neck with his tongue until he met Remus at the middle of Severus' chest and he crashed their lips together.

Remus and Sirius rose to their knees, deepening the kiss but both of them grabbing onto each other – Remus grabbing Sirius' neck and Sirius running his hands through Remus' hair. They pulled back, both panting and glanced down at Severus who stared up at them, flushed in the face and lust filled eyes. "Who gets him first?" Sirius asked huskily.

"Hmmm… Severus who do you want to be your first?" Remus asked, smirking and running his eyes down Severus' body.

Severus stared between the two. "I-I don't care."

"You can Remus, I'll go next." Sirius smiled devilishly, lying down on the bed on his side so he could kiss Severus' neck.

Remus smiled. "If you're sure love." He said as he worked Severus' pants off and tossed them aside, then pulled his own off.

Severus moaned, arching his back and working his shirt off to toss aside, flushing in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to see something but was interrupted by Sirius crashing their lips together and thrusting his tongue inside. He pulled away and smirked. "Beautiful," he whispered, returning back to kissing Severus' throat.

"I-if you say so."

"We do." Remus responded, spreading Severus' legs and grinning. "Sirius, I need—"

"Got'cha." Sirius nodded, sitting up and opening up the draw on the bedside table and thrusting a bottle into Remus' hand.

Remus smiled and glanced down at Severus who was wearing a confused expression. "It's lube, love, so I don't hurt you."

"Oh. Okay." Severus smiled, relaxing into the bed. "S-sirius?"

Sirius hummed, leaning over and resting his forehead against Severus'. "Yes?"

"I read about… um… can I suck you?" Severus asked, turning beet red.

Sirius smiled. "Of course you can if you want." He said, wiggling out of his pants and moving up in the bed on his knees. "Don't force yourself, okay?"

"And we're only going as far as you want… at any time if you want us to stop, we—" Remus began but was interrupted.

"I know." Severus nodded.

Remus nodded and popped open the bottle in his hands, pouring a generous amount into his palms and rubbing them together. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Sirius' cheek and then a kiss to Severus' mouth.


	12. Author Notes

First of all I'd like to say sorry for those who got a notification of a new chapter just for this.

I wanted to say I haven't forgotten about these stories. But I have a huge exam coming up… it's on June 15th, but I have to cover 35 subjects by that time and I'm not even finished with 10 of those subjects, and I've just been stressing out.

I'm sorry. But after June 15th, just expect a lot of updates because I've been dying to write, but I haven't had the time, so I think after this test I'll be pulling all-nighters just writing and writing.

:3 And I know I've said this before (or I haven't on stories I never posted Author notes) but thank you all for the reviews! They're amazing. I read each one, and every time I read one I just grin like an idiot. XD Ask my friends. :3 So yes. Thank you! And keep them coming. =P

Oh, and guys, don't be afraid to shoot me a message if you want a fanfic written. I /might/ do some one-shots after I'm finished studying, so just send me pairings and I'll get to it. I love filling requests.

Thanks again. I love you all. 3


	13. Chapter 12

Author's notes;

Now I remember why I haven't updated this in so long. It's my first time writing a threesome. Fuuu—

Sorry, really guys. I just… I get embarrassed. I know I'm not that good at writing smut, you'll know as well if you read my other works. Meh. I can do better if I get over my embarrassment since I roleplay it decently.

Chapter Twelve;

A moan escaped Severus' lips and he instantly tightened up around the one finger Remus pushed inside. It caused Remus to gulp and completely remove his finger, jumping off the bed. "H-hold on, Severus." He told him as he grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him out into the hall, closing the door behind them.

"Remus!" Sirius hissed, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Did it ever occur to you that we're both almost completely naked and a hallway is cold?"

"I-I just—"

"What?"

"Wh-what if he's a virgin?"

Sirius quirked his eyebrow. "Then I guess it'll be much bett—"

"Sirius! No… what if he's a virgin, and then he gets his memory back to remember… that he isn't a virgin anymore."

"… Oh." Sirius said with a frown. "Well… he's consenting."

"Yes, but… but—"

"The actual Severus wouldn't?"

Remus sighed and shook his head, diverting his gaze down. "He'll hate us—"

"He already did before," Sirius reminded him.

"He'll hate us even more."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take, isn't it? If we go back in there and tell Severus we're not in the mood anymore, what do you think he's going to assume?"

"You're right, I know. I just…"

"You don't want him to hate us."

"Exactly."

"I don't either. But… well, he's going to hate us anyway, isn't he? For kissing him? And seeing his body naked, and everything that is wrong with his life because this is Severus."

Remus let out a sigh and glanced at the door. "Alright… though if he gets his memories back, I'm completely blaming you."

"Of course," Sirius smirked, pushing the door open and stepping back into the room with Remus.

They both stared at Severus who was awkwardly sitting on the bed, covered by the blanket and toying with the edge. He glanced up at the boy, letting a frown fall. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," Sirius waved it off as he climbed back into bed, pressing his lips to Severus' temple before gesturing for him to lie back down in his original position.

Remus frowned as well, crossing the room and climbing into the bed, replacing one of Severus' legs to rest on his shoulder and the other to rest around his waist. "Why would you think that?" Remus asked softly as he grabbed the bottle.

"You two left… so I thought—"

"Can we do less talking and more…" Sirius went into thought.

"Need a word, Padfoot?"

"No! I got it… less talking, more screwing. Got it."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Remus asked Sirius with a frown.

"Oh, sorry. Less talking, more making loooove." Sirius said with a chuckle as he went back to kissing Severus' neck.

Severus let out a soft laugh. "Don't laugh, you'll encourage him," Remus told Severus as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus' chin.

"Less talking—"

"Yes, we know, Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. "Ready, love?" he asked Severus.

After a nervous nod, Remus went back to his task at hand, literally. He brushed a wet finger against the ring of muscle, once again sliding it in and groaning at the tightening. He slowly began to push it in and out, trying to get the muscle to relax around it while watching Severus and Sirius who were both quite lost in a kiss. Remus licked his lips before sucking the bottom lip between his teeth and pushing another finger in next to his middle. A moan escaped Severus' mouth into Sirius', causing him to pull back and turn his gaze to Remus', a flush appearing on his cheeks. He slowly spread the two fingers apart, stretching Severus which caused him to moan even louder, grinning slightly as he felt the ring tighten up even more to stop the intrusion.

By the time Remus slipped in a third finger, Severus was whimpering and moving his hips to match the slow thrusts of his fingers. He figured Sirius teasing at his nipples wasn't help either. He spread his fingertips out, trying to find the little nub inside Severus, successfully with his middle finger brushing against it and watching in amusement as Severus gasped and bucked up, beginning to plead with the two to continue. Remus finally removed his fingers and once again grabbed the bottle, pouring the remainder of the liquid into his hands and rubbing them together.

He watched silently as Severus, who was panting and whimpering, was tortured by Sirius and his mouth. Sirius gently nipped at his throat, running his tongue up the neck and to Severus' hair, gently tugging on Severus' earlobe. He finally sat up and slipped his boxers, his prick bobbing up and down and standing proud. Remus noted the flush on Severus' face as Sirius got completely naked, his eyes flickering to Remus who in return slipped out of his boxers as well to toss them aside.

As he climbed back into his position, he flushed as well at the sight before him. Sirius had one arm against the wall to balance himself, the other running through Severus' hair. His eyes were drooped as they watched the scene below, his lips parted as his breathing quickened. Severus had his head lying on the pillow still to the side, Sirius' prick slowly moving in and out from between Severus' lips. He watched for a few moment's until he was hit in the side of the head with Sirius' arm that was before running through Severus' hair. Remus snapped back into reality, grasping his own prick into his hand and rubbing himself as he watched the two, partially jealous of Sirius, though he figured Sirius was jealous of him so all was well.

He hooked Severus' free leg around him, scooting closer in the bed and pressing himself to the ring. He watched through his eyelashes up at Severus who had pulled his face back and glanced down at Remus, his face flushed and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Remus slowly pushed inside the warm heat, moaning at the tightness he was engulfed in. He placed his hands down on Severus' waist to keep himself held up, watching as he slowly moved in deeper. Severus groaned aloud, his fists gripping the sheets and his eyes closed shut as he waited for Remus to be fully sheathed.

He finally came to a stop when he was fully inside, giving Severus a moment to adjust. Sirius smiled and leaned down to kiss slowly down Severus' chest until he came to his prick. He lapped the head with his tongue before taking it into his mouth which caused Severus to moan and began to move his hips for Remus to begin moving. Sirius released him from his mouth, lying next to Severus and attaching his lips once again to his neck.

Remus took a deep breath before pulling his hips back and making the first thrust which made both of them moan together. He began to thrust a bit faster, every few thrusts changing his angle. They fell into a rhythm together, Severus moving with Remus and still gripping the sheet. Sirius continued his nips and kisses on Severus' neck, his arms wrapped around the smaller form.

Remus knew he wasn't going to last long, though he had just had sex in the last few days in Knockturn Alley, the tight heat was far too much for him. His hips began to buck harder, causing Severus to gasp with each hit. He reached over and began to kiss the other side of Severus' neck, his hands gripping tighter on Severus' waist. He thrust into the smaller body to the right, his tip brushing against the soft nub which made him howl in pleasure followed by Severus who wrapped his arms around Remus and clawed at his back.

Remus' body stiffened as he began to cum, his eyes closing tightly and his thrusting slowly down as he rode out his orgasm. He felt the sticky warm liquid shoot between their chests, his face going into Severus' neck to nuzzle it as his thrusts slowed down even more before they completely stopped. He kept himself holding up to not crush Severus, trying to catch his breath.

He was nudged by Sirius and obeyed, pulling his hips back to slide out of Severus and fall to his other side. Sirius gave a grin and moved between Severus' legs, kissing from his throat down his body to lap up the mess on his chest, stopping when he noticed Severus' breathing was even. Sirius gave a quiet chuckle. "Moony, you knocked him out on me!"

Remus opened his eyes and glanced over at a sleeping Severus, grinning. "I told you I was good at top."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just what we need, something to boost your ego." He teased as he laid on the other side of Severus, pulling the sleeping man into his arms.


End file.
